Wikia Common Rules
Anyone who determinedly violate the rules, will have their name posted in Forum:Guilty List and anyone who get banned from violating the rules will have their name listed here. If you want to know who are the Love Live! Wikia Officers are and what are their jobs, please refer to this link. Editing Rules Feel free to contribute to the wiki, just remember the following: *Manga take precedence over other forms of media. :: Light Novel > Manga > Anime > Games (if any) > Other *For people who wants to upload images, please save them in .png or .jpg format. Remember to specify the licensing of the image. *Don't forget to add appropriate categories to any page you might be creating. *Be articulate. *Remember to use Template:Nihongo for names and terms. *Always use appropriate Infobox templates when creating pages: **Character Infobox for the Character Pages. **Episode Infobox for the Episode Pages. **Single Infobox for the Song Pages. **Books Infobox for Novel and Manga Pages. *Obtain permission before using other people's content. *A page can only be linked once per article. The first mention should be linked to the said article. For example, the first mention of Taiyou Akari in an article should be linked, while the second mention of Taiyou Akari shouldn't be. *Do not use epithets in character page names. *Do not crop character screenshots. *Do not upload translated images. *Please keep to proper grammar and English, excluding Japanese terms. *While adding information that will cause some spoilers, please include our spoiler template: . Also, if you see any article that not have enough information, please put the template: and categorized them under Category:Article stubs and Category:Candidates for revision. *No advertisement allowed, except the advertisement is either wikia-related or anime-related. Note: All advertisement must posted under your own profile page, blog page or forum page, no article creation allowed for advertisement.'' *If you are not sure about how to edits and what to edits, we have provided a guideline for you here. Video Streaming and Episode's Gallery *For video streaming, our wikia still haven't got any sources for the streaming, both for previews, english stream and japanese raw. **For other videos, no categorize need to be put on, but please inform me after you upload one. This way I can review the video and put them in the proper page/category, if needed. You also can post the video yourself on the page(s) we had directly, though. Exception is for the video you posted on your own profile page, you need not to inform me about this one. *For fanart pictures, all must be categorized under "Fanart Pictures" and is not allowed to be posted in any of the articles nor its talk page, except your own profile and blog posts. You may also upload fanarts in the forum if possible. Forum and Chatting Rules Our wikia's chat rules are simple: #Do not spam the chat and forum. #Please use appropriate language (preferably English) while chatting or posting. #Please mind you language and do not insult anyone in the chat and forum. '''No offensive or vulgar language, insults, swearing is tolerated. #Please refrain on giving or discussing spoilers in the chat. However, spoilers is allowed to be discussed in the Forum, under the "General Discussion" board. If you about to discuss something that potential to be spoilers in chat, please announce it to other user beforehand. #Do not post any links to sexually explicit sites, images, or any other media, especially child pornography. #Do not join the chat solely for advertising anything: other wikia, other stuffs, etc. The chat exists as a place for fellow editors to interact, so don't act as a "Marketer" of other stuff in the chat. #Be careful with all of your actions in the chat, or in short, behave well. #''For Forum: ''You may post advertisements in forum that have relation with the wikia or anime under the "General Discussion" board. Advertisement other than that two and outside of the General Discussion board is strictly prohibited. '''''We're not advertisement board nor sales agent. For Chat: '''Absolutely no advertisement is allowed, regardless the topic or relation to the wikia. Put all your advertisement either in your profile page, your blog post on in forum page. Violation of the chat rules will makes you receive the warning, up to three warnings. *First warning will be a warning message for you in your wall. *Second warning will be 2 hours chat ban. *Last warning will be 1 day chat ban. If you still violate the rules after third warning has issued, you'll be banned from chat and your name will appear in the list Forum:Guilty List. The length of ban will vary, from at least 3 days ban up to maximum 1 year ban, based on what you've done. ''Note:' If you vandalize the wikia and got blocked, you'll got chat ban with the same duration as well. No warning will issued for vandals, they don't worth it. Advertising on the chat will also worth you instant 1 month ban, no exception. Advertising off-topics thing in Forum will counted as violation, and your post will be removed, as well as you'll received warning ban. This chatting rules also applied in IRC Channel Chat. Special Rules: Template Creation Since templates have the power to affect globally on a wikia, this policy was made to ensure the accuracy, integrity, simplicity and how detailed of a template. Here's the policy: #All new templates are free to be made by any users, for any occasion. #Template Posting Rules: #*When you want to post it on an article page, forum or other community section, you need to get permission from a Bureaucrat, by asking them to review your template. Any template that under review (assessment session), or haven't been reviewed is not allowed to be posted publicly. All approved template will be indicated by the lock appends to a template page, since we have a policy that once template is approved, only admins may edit them. #*When you want to post it on a private section, such as blogpost or profile page, feel free to post on your own discretion. We, Bureaucrats, have no right to intervene to your private sites mentioned before. It's your own property, and you have full rights with it. #Violating this policy will worth: #* First time: Notice message from Bureaucrat about the policy and removal of all posted template from pages. #* Second time: Level 2 Warning message. No bans will awarded, though. #* Third time: Level 2 Warning Bans, lasts for 3 months. #* Fourth time: Level 3 Warning Bans, lasts for 1 year. #* Fifth time: Level 4 Death Ban. Special Rules: About Vandalism About vandalism, we not tolerating any kind of vandalism. Performing vandalism, no matter how minor they are, you'll be mark as guilty and will receive penalty for sure. Here's the rule for vandals: #First time caught, they will receive the warning ban, which last for 1 week. #Second time caught, they will receive minor ban, which last at least for 1 month. #Third time caught, they will receive permanent ban, which''' last at least for 1 year.' 'Note:' For serious cases, the ban might become a permanent ban which lasts forever (indefinite ban).'' Although we implement this type of warning before fully banning someone, there are some special condition which worth you instant full ban. They are: #Vandalize forum page created by other user. This will makes you receive 1 month ban instantly. #Vandalize other user's profile page. This will makes you receive 6 month ban '''instantly. #Impersonating or defaming other people. This will makes you receive '''6 month ban instantly. #Vandalize using insults, inappropriate (or offensive) words or pictures. There will be no toleration for this kind of vandal, thus this will makes you receive instant 1 year ban. #Advertising non-wikia-related or non-anime-related things. First time caught, you will receive a warning ban, which last for 1 week. Second time caught, you will receive a major ban, which last for 6 month. Third time caught, you will listed as spammer and receive permanent ban, which''' lasts forever (indefinite). If any of you sight any vandals around the wikia, you can submit a report to the Admins via this forum link. Warning Levels There are four level of warnings implemented on this wikis based on the severity of the action towards the wikia contents an the community. Pre-Warning Level All violations that worth you a Message Warning is categorized under this level. You'll not receive any bans while accepting this type of warning, but for a fixed time (mostly one week), your name will be appear as Guilty in the forum. Level 1 Warning All violations that worth you a First Warning, is categorized under this level of warning. There will be a minor ban followed by this warning, around 3 days to 1 week, based on the severity. Any instant ban that worth 1 week ban or below are also categorized under this level. Any user that got this warning level will have their name posted in the Guilty List in the forum '''PERMANENTLY. They will also received a warning mail titled First Warning on their Message Wall. Level 2 Warning All violations that worth you a Second Warning, is categorized under this level of warning. There will be a major ban followed by this warning up to 3 month, based on the severity. Any instant ban that worth 3 month ban or below are also categorized under this level. Any user that got this warning level will have their name posted in the Guilty List in the forum PERMANENTLY. They will also received a warning mail titled Second Warning on their Message Wall, complete with the list of what they have done that makes him worth the ban. Level 3 Warning All violations that worth you a Third Warning, is categorized under this level of warning. There will be a major ban followed by this warning up to 1 year, based on the severity. Any instant ban that worth 1 year ban or below are also categorized under this level. Any user that got this warning level will have their name posted in the Guilty List in the forum PERMANENTLY, as well as being announced in the Community Message Wall. All user listed under this level will get notice in their Message Wall titled Final Warning. Their profile page will also be locked during their banning duration, and the complete list of what he has done will be exhibited there. Level 4 Warning (Death on Wikia) As the subtitle said, once you enter this level, you are considered dead in the wikia. Your username will be blacklisted from this wikia and reported to the Staff as a spammer/vandals/rulebreaker, with a suggestion from Local Admin to disable the account globally in all existing wikis. We, admins, decide to do this, to prevent any other wikia to receive this kind of junk users. Your name will be posted in the forum, Community Message Wall and your profile page will be used to exhibit all that you've done (any existing content will be discarded). Also, all your existence track record in the wikia, such as images, messages, edits and else will be deleted. We have no mercy for this type of users, they are simply a nasty, useless trash. Ban Removal Requests If you do believe that the ban put upon you is by mistake, and you can prove that you've done nothing wrong, please submit your report and ban removal request via mail to my Wikia Community User page. Please note that there is a limitation of time for you to submit the report, after the banning occurs. Here's the link: Ban Removal Request Page Reference Category:Common Rules Category:Editor Guideline Category:Chat Rules Category:Vandalism Rules Category:Template Rules Category:Site administration